1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to data mining, and more particularly to providing a real-time data mining platform and interactive feedback platform.
2. Background
The Internet provides and generates large amounts of data on a daily basis. The data may be monitored from data sources, such as, but not limited to, social media, web feeds, customer feedback, internal company databases, and proprietary data silos. With the proper tools, the data extracted from the data sources may be used to provide analysis for various topics. For example, the extracted data may indicate patterns for domestic unrest or a customer's habits/patterns. More specifically, as an example, the extracted data may yield a consumers financial profile, retail history, social influences, and expressed interests.
Typical search engines are not designed for analyzing multiple data points in real time. Furthermore, the query of a search engine is limited to the exact search term. Moreover, a typical search engine is limited to querying indexed web sites. That is, search engines are typically limited to searching structured data sources. By some accounts, nearly seventy percent of web pages are not indexed by search engines. The non-indexed web pages may be, for example, proprietary data silos, web sites behind firewalls, and/or comment sections on a web page. Accordingly, the information obtained via search engines is limited and is not desirable for real-time data analysis that is specified for automated data extraction.
Thus, as the demand for real-time information continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in data mining and web searching technologies. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to all real-time data extraction technologies and the digital systems that employ these technologies.
This has outlined, rather broadly, the features and technical advantages of the present disclosure in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the disclosure will be described below. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that this disclosure may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present disclosure. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the teachings of the disclosure as set forth in the appended claims. The novel features, which are believed to be characteristic of the disclosure, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages, will be better understood from the following description when considered in connection with the accompanying figures. It is to be expressly understood, however, that each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the present disclosure.